The Adventures of Rose Quartz
by Lady-Celeste25
Summary: A young gem-human named Rose Quartz learns to be human without his gem as his human mentors teach him. Join Grant, Amy, and Poppy as the teach him to be human!


"No!" Rose shouted. He looks into the freezer again and then at his friend, "Peridot! Peridot! Please tell me I'm dreaming!" He hugs the male.

Peridot scrunches up his face, "Get off me, clod, I'm stocking here."

"I'm sorry, Rose," Aquamarine shakes her head as the gem on her shoulder glits in the light, "I think they stopped making them."

"Stopped making them?!" Rose shouts, distraught. "Why in the world would they stop making Labradorite Lickers?! They're only the most delicious ice cream cookies on homeworld! Don't they have laws for this?"

"Tough dust man," Peridot sighs, "they don't sell anymore. They just can't compete with Cookie Calcites."

Currently Rose Quartz is in the Big Donut on the planet of homeworld, the only place anyone can get donuts in the small colony. Rose Quartz is a young boy with bright pink hair, pale skin, and his left eye is completely white and his other is a shade of green.

"Ugh," Rose groans as he walks over to the bigger cooler, "Cookie Calcites! Look at them! They even look like Calcites! Kids these days…"

"If you miss your wimpy ice cream," a smirk grows on Peridot's green skin, "why don't you make some with that defective gem of yours."

"That's not my fault," Rose stomps, "I'm half-human, Peridot! I can't do that!" Rose stops for a moment. "Right?" Rose holds up his shirt to show a round rose quartz gem in his belly button. He taps the gem but nothing happens, he sighs and walks over to the old Labradorite Licker freezer.

"Oh sweet Labradorite Lickers," Rose frowns, "with your soft ice cream. You are too good for this world."

He lays his hand on the freezer.

"Uhhh," Aquamarine spoke up, "Rose, do you wanna take the freezer with you?"

Rose nods with big, sad eyes.

Rose makes his way towards his house by the water on homeworld. He hums a song as he carried the freezer on his back. He runs up the wooden steps and opens the screen door.

"Hey guys!" Rose frowns. "You won't believe this!" Suddenly Rose stops as an animal with grey hair and ears tries to jump on him. He screams and tries to back up. Suddenly a whip wraps around the grey creature and holds it back. Rose looks toward the whip and he sees the girl holding it tightly.

"Sup, Rose," The brown haired girl held up a peace sign and then whips the grey creature back as it hits the wall and turns to dust.

Rose looks toward a small stage in the room as another girl turns on the stage with a stone spear in hand. She hits a grey creature with the spear, then her foot, and two other with her spear. One of them that the girl with the spear hit flies through the air and another woman grabs it and breaks it back over her knee. The woman has brass knuckles on and she starts hitting them with a stone face. One jumps on her and she breaks it's back too.

"Awesome!" Rose smiles as he sets down the mini freezer. "What are these things?"

"Oh," the spear girl sighs picking up a grey creature, "sorry, Rose. We'll get these wolves out of your room. We think they were trying to get in the temple."  
Awww," Rose whines walking up to her, "you don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool!" Then the wolf bites his hand and he whines in pain.

These three girls are the Humans of

Homeworld, Grant, Amy, and Poppy. Grant, the woman with the cool attitude, is pretty powerful even if she wasn't a gem. She is quite tall and lanky with curly bangs and straight shoulder length hair, Rose has never seen her eyes since she always has sunglasses on. Amy is laid back and totally fun. She has straight brown hair and purple fringes. Poppy is the exact opposite of Amy, she is prim and proper like a ballerina or a samurai. From her shortly cut white hair to her perfect light blue eyes. These three protect Homeworld from the evil's of Earth and Rose is lucky enough to be apart of it… or his mom was and now the humans had to teach Rose to be a human if his gem didn't work soon.

Rose's attention snaps from the bite to Amy through a "wolf" against the wall.

"Hey, guys!" Amy shouts looking at the dead wolf and picking her nose. "These boys definitely don't have gems."

"There must be a mother nearby," Grant says in her monotone voice. A wolf growls at her feet and she hits it with her brass knuckles until it bleeds.

"We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt," Poppy remarks still holding a wolf.

"Oh!" Rose smiles. "Can I come? Can I? Can I?"

"Rose…" Poppy turns with a small smile. "Until we know your gem doesn't work, we'll handle the human things." She breaks the wolf's neck and drops it on the ground. "It's dangerous for gems."

"Aw, man," Rose sighs. His eyes catch a wolf in the fridge chewing on a can. "Hey! Get out of there!" He runs to the wolf and starts waving his hands. "Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" The wolf runs carrying a can of something. "Awh… He got into everything!" Grant cracks her fists. "Not cool!"

Grant then punches the wolf into the wall where it sinks down. Rose then looks into the freezer and gasps. He not only saw the girl's bracelet but a whole bunch of Labradorite Lickers.

"No way!" Rose smiles happily, his eyes expanding. "It can't be!" Rose grabs one out and gazes at it as Poppy closes the freezer door. "Where did you get these? I thought the stopped making them!"

Poppy smiles, "well… we heard that too. And since they're your favorite-"

"We went out and stole a bunch!" Amy interrupts and grins like a child as she hops on the kitchen counter. Grant comes and stands next to the table.

"Ugh," Poppy clenches her fists at her side, "I went back and payed for them."

"The whole thing was my idea," Grant stated emotionlessly, setting down her brass knuckles.

"It was everyone's idea," Amy states.

"Not really," Grant turns to Amy.

"All that matters," Poppy crosses her arms, "is that Rose is happy."

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Rose bursts out. "It's your favorite gem, with an all new taste. Cause we live on a planet in outer space. A rare gem, found only on occasion. But now they're at your local Super Mart! Labradorite Lickers! They're the gem for your gem! Labradorite Lickers! They're super duper nummy! Labradorite Lickers! They left their forms behind! Labradorite Lickerssssssss!" Rose then cups a hand around his mouth. "Now available everywhere in homeworld."

Poppy and Grant clap their hands as Amy laughs and kicks the island.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" Rose smiles. "I'm gonna dave these forever!" Rose stops and looks a the ice cream in his hand. "Right after I eat this one." He brings out a multicolored ice cream bar and munches on it. "Mmm," Rose hums. "So good. I like to eat the top first." A small glow comes from Roses' gem.

"Uh, Rose," Amy speaks up. Rose looks down at his stomach.

"What?" Rose pulls up his shirt and stares at the pink gem.

"Quick!" Amy shouts. "Try summoning your weapon or something!"

"I-I don't know how to!" Rose yells. Suddenly the glowing stops and a small crack forms on the gem. They all gasp.

"Did that hurt?" Poppy asks in her concerned voice. Rose shakes his head as a 'no'.

"I was really close that time!" Rose whines.

"Ya," Poppy nods, "but people who have cracked gems tend to fade and it hurts. It seems you're getting closer to being a human."

"Awh man," Rose sighs, "I wanted all the weapons and skills that comes with being a gem."

"You don't need a gem to use weapons," Grant says.

"Or for skills," Amy shrugs.

"Us humans have those attributes," Poppy smiles.

Grant pats Rose's pink hair, "that's why I'm so cool."

Rose looks down at his pink flip flops, "can one of you just explain how to use a weapon without a gem?"

"Oh!" Poppy said in a sing-song voice. "I'll go first!"

A few moments later Rose and Poppy sat outside under a beautiful cherry gem tree. A few cherry gems fell from the tree and into Poppy's outstretched hand so they wouldn't break.

"Pay attention to these gems, Rose." Poppy said smoothly. "The gems movements seem improvised, but it is being calculated in real time based on the physical properties of this planet." Poppy clasped her hands together. "With hard work and dedication, you can learn how to use weapons and defend this planet and yourself!"

Poppy clears her throat and takes out a greyish blueish spear. She did a spin like a ballerina and landed with slicing a gem right in half.

"Like so," Poppy smiles as Rose grabs up the shards.

A few hours later Amy and Rose were outside the energy donut store. Rose musters up his best shot and throws the shards in the air and without warning, Amy laughs.

"Did Poppy tell you the shard thing?" Amy asks, a half eaten donut in her hand.

"Yeah," Rose nods, "I need to practice really hard so I can dance like cherry gems…. I think."

"Listen, Rose," Amy says, "all that practice stuff is no fun." She takes a bite of her donut. "Whenever I need to fight someone with my whip, I just do it."

Amy unclips her whip from her belt and lashes it out at the rust bin.

"See?" Amy shrugs. "Didn't try at all."

Rose rubs his head.

"Ahh!" Peridot screeches as he runs out with a rust bag full of rust. "Again?!"

Rose and Grant stand on the hill near the tiny beach house.

Rose looks up at Grant, "So, I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all?"

"Yes," Grant says, no emotion in her voice.

Rose stands still for a moment.

"Or…" Grant leads as she activates the spikes in her gloves. "You can Link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective power of the universe through your fingertips!" Rose's eyes expand. "Which results in…" Rose watches as Grant pounds the ground with her spikes and the ground below the boy shakes. "At Least that's my way of doing it." Grant shrugs, Rose shivers at how she could shake the ground with a single punch and show no pain.

Rose stands in his beach house, it is now the night and he's in the kitchen with the girls.

"I think my best bet at not being human is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed," Rose nods to himself.

"But, it cracked last time," Poppy points out.

"Let him have this," Grant says, putting a hand on Poppy's shoulder.

"Anyway," Rose nods, "Grant and Amy were over there, Grant standing and Amy sitting on the island." Grant and Amy nod as they get into position. "Pearl was next to the fridge…" Rose's voice trails off as he surveys the 3 girls.

"Amy… I think your arms were crossed?"

"Okay," Amy smiles as she crosses her arms, "your majesty."

"And Poppy," Rose grabs Poppy's foot, "your foot was like this."

"I don't think it works this way, Rose," Poppy bites her lip.

"And Grant!" Rose puts his hands on her face and mushes it together until her head tilts up slightly. "There!"

Rose pokes his head into the fridge and brings out his old Labradorite Licker package.

"Then I took a bite of this Labradorite Licker," Rose stops mid-bite. "I sang the song first. Uhhh, it's your favorite gem, all new taste, rare, now available at Super Mart." Rose stops. "Aww it was funnier last time."

Rose lifts up his shirt and checks his gem which has an all new crack in it.

"Maybe I really am human," tears well up in Rose's eyes.

"That's okay," Poppy sits down, "it doesn't matter if you're gem or human to us."

"And it doesn't mean you can't learn how to fight," Amy smiles, "even if your gem is defective!" Poppy makes a face at her. "I mean, so what if you're a human. That makes you one of us! Humans can still have weapons and shapeshift if they break something."

Poppy made another face but, Grant nodded along.

"Ya!" Rose smiles. "Even if I don't have powers like everyone else… I still have… Labradorite Lickers!" Rose takes a bite when suddenly, the gem starts to glow.

"Rose!" Poppy squeals. Rose's eyes shine but, when he looks at his stomach, the gem had 7 new cracks.

"Oh well," Poppy sighs and brings out what looks like a steel serving dish. "Your mother wanted you to have this if you were really a human."

Poppy holds it out to Rose and he takes it. It was a steel shield with the design of a Rose on the front and vines on the small brass handle on the back.

"Woah!" Rose's eyes light up as he stares at the weapon and holds it in front of him.

"Looking good!" Amy smiles and Grant nods in approval.

Rose blushes and smiles, "I still want to know if my gem really works."

"Rose," Poppy kneels down next to him again, "your gem is about to shatter where you are standing. Don't try to use it again. You're human, let's face it."

"Okay," Rose nods. The ground suddenly begins to shake and the group looks up to hear barking and see shadows scratching at the window.

"What was that?" Rose asks. Grant rushes outside to see a mutated Wolf standing on top of the house. The thing had teeth and claws in it's back and it's eyes were completely white. The two other girls stand in the doorway.

"It's the mother!" Grant says as she climbs up to the top of the house. Poppy and Amy come outside to watch.

"Stay in the house, Rose," Poppy says seriously.

"No way!" Rose smiles. "I'm coming too!" He runs inside and grabs his steel shield which he places on his back. Then he grabs a bunch of Labradorite Lickers and stuffs them into the freezer Aquamarine gave him.

Grant swiftly kicks the creature in the jaw but, to only the effect of growling and froth coming from the mother. The mother dove from the roof and chased Grant while Poppy and Amy watched intently. Poppy and Amy dive down together after a few seconds. Dust swirls around them as they scatter from the wolf that now was trying to bite them. Froth drains from the mother's mouth as the Humans Of HomeWorld hide behind a huge rock. The mother starts to gnaw at the rock and she snaps her jaws wildly.

"We could really use Quartz's shield right about now!" Amy yells.

A rock suddenly hits the mother, "Hey you!" Rose yells.

"Rose!" The girls yell. "No!"

Rose holds the freezer up to the mother as he stares her down.

"Leave them alone!" Rose screeches as he sets down the freezer.

"Labradorite Licker powers activate!" Rose yells as he takes out a Labradorite Licker.

"Rose!" Grant yells. "Your gem is going to shatter!"

No glow, new cracks.

"What?!" Rose yells. He grabs more Labradorite Lickers and shoves them in his mouth. Suddenly, one final crack. The gem was gone. Rose looks up at the beast with wide eyes as froth lands on his face.

"Rose!" Grant calls out. "We're still strong as humans!"

"Yeah!" Amy calls. "We can use weapons just like gems!"

"And…" Poppy continues. "We're just as powerful!"

They all get out from behind the rock, all in hero poses but, they stop when they see the mother with a shield through its neck. Green blood spurts out.

"That's not right," Grant comments as she catches the egg that was slowly falling from the sky, "Good job, Rose!"

No response came and the girls look to the shore to see Rose kneeling there.

"Rose?" Amy walks up to the boy. She watches him take the colorfully packaging of the labradorite Licker and bury it in the sand.

"Goodbye, sweet Labradorite Lickers," Rose's eyes water over with tears. "You will always be remembered."

"Are you crying?" Amy asks.

"Only a little!" Rose shrieks.

"Don't worry Rose," Poppy smiles kneeling down to him. "It's okay that you're not a gem, we'll just train you to be a human."

"And you'll get to use weapons in your own way," Amy smiles. "Instead of just doing it how your gem wants you to."

"Yes," Grant smiles, "in your own Rosie way."

"I'm fine guys," Rose assures, "I just… am glad to be with you guys."

The three girls laugh and Rose smiles in response.


End file.
